I'm Sorry
by I.am.Kinure
Summary: A young red-head boy meets this man who thinks he's just a stupid, young boy who thinks he can do everything. The redhead shows him what he can do...3years later... This is a RavenxElsword fanfic...Don't read if ya don't like.


I am SUPER into Elsword Right Now... and my grammars not that good either. Forgive meh. BOYXBOY maybe. I dunno yet. BUT IF U DON'T LIKE IT DONT READ. I'm made this cause there was much RavenxElsword Fanfics...I WANT MOARRR!

* * *

There was this one day. A day I will never forget...

-3 years before. Elsword's POV-

"Damn Aisha...Who does she think she is, kicking me out of the house like that." I mumbled to myself. I was walking straight up a hill, not caring where I go. I was really angry yet sad, that actually happened. I never did anything... I shooked my head, trying my best not to think about that. I think I should head to find Banthus Cave. But wheres that? I was never the one leading to where a certain place was. That was Rena's job. So I never really knew where was where. Damn it! Walking up a bit more I reached the very top of the hill. I took a look around and saw a cave. "That's Banthus' Cave right?" Talking to myself. I took a few steps in the cave.

"Hello?" No answer. "Hello? Anyone there?"  
I took a few more steps in. Just then I heard a voice.  
"What brings you here midget." A person spoke.  
"Oh, um, Hel-."  
What did he just call me?! He was tall, and had Spiky, black hair.  
"WHO YOU CALLING MIDGET?!"  
"Sorry, midget. Your pretty short."  
"SHUT UP!"

He did. He walked up to me and from my point of view, he looked like a giant.  
"So why are you here?" He asked.  
"Well.. I was trying to find Banthus' Cave. But I think I went the wrong way, cause you sure don't look like Banthus to me."  
"You sure you want to fight Banthus. I don't think a mere midget can fight a man like him."  
"SHUT UP! I THINK I CAN STEP OUT OF THAT CAVE WITH HIS HEAD ALIVE!"  
"Hm...Then prove it." He picked me up by my shirt and threw me outside.  
"Ok! I'll come back here in 3 years stronger and taller!"  
"Let's see you try. He smirked.  
"My name is Elsword."  
"I'm Raven. Nice to meet you."  
"You too. Now I'll be on my way. I show you!"  
And there I went. All alone. No where to live, since I got kicked out from Aisha not too long ago. So I spent the 3 years camping out. Of course I would buy some food near the villages I come across too. Got some money from killing those demons. Just don't have enough to rent a house or apartment.

* * *

-Aisha's POV-

"That Elsword! Broken everything in this house. I still can't figure out how to fix this stupid portal! I worked so hard on it!"  
"But Aisha, Why can't you just forgive him. He looked so sad when you left him out there." Chung said.  
"Never! He almost got me killed! And Rena had her heart broken because of him!" I replied very angrily  
"But he didn't do that on purpose. He saw me endanger so he tried to rescue me. He didn't notice a demon was right behind you, when he was protecting you. And Rena said it wasn't his fault she had her heart broken. She slammed the door on him when he tried to help because she was in a really bad mood. You shouldn't blame everything on him."  
Chung gave a whole speech about what really happened but I just couldn't accept it. And even if I did, I don't know where Elsword is now. It would be impossible to find him. Elrios is a huge place.

* * *

-Back to Elsword~ -

Time went pretty quick. When I was 15, I decided to use 2 swords. I thought using 2 would get me stronger. I did. I got stronger and stronger with it. When I was helping this child from a demon, some old man inside my head started to talk to me. He said, I had some darkness in me, but I was going to accept it, so Ill get stronger and help the townspeople. Soon my hair grew long and I had a black streak just over my eye. People in the village then, called me the Infinity Sword. I found that name pretty cool. I still think that now.

I walked back to the hill me and Raven met. As I got to the top, I sat down and waited for his arrival. The breeze felt nice up here. I can even see all of Elder here too. I lied down, closing my eyes. this seems like a perfect place to take a nap.

-an hour later-

I woke up feeling very lazy. Well, I guess that was a normal thing really. I gave out a stretch and a few yawns. I turned to my side and noticed a figure beside me. "UAGH!" I fell to my bum. "WHO ARE YOU?!"


End file.
